


You Are Not Alone

by saralancelot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saralancelot/pseuds/saralancelot
Summary: Nyssa comforts Sara after her first kill. Again, I apologize if this is crappy. Hope you all like it though.





	You Are Not Alone

It was Friday night. Nyssa and Sara just got back from Sara's first mission with The League. Sara was still in shock. She had never killed anyone before and it was still affecting her badly. Nyssa noticed this so that is why she made for sure to stay with her, to make for certain that she was okay.

Nyssa knew that the first kill wasn't the easiest. No kills are ever easy. But, The League takes out bad people and that is what Nyssa tries to tell Sara to make her feel better. It made Sara feel a little better but she still wasn't okay.

They were both getting ready for bed in The League safehouse. Sara doubted that she would be able to sleep tonight. Just the thought of that man's blood being on her hands was really taking a toll on her. Sara walked out of the bathroom and saw Nyssa standing in the living room. Nyssa walked over and gave Sara a hug. 

Sara was so grateful to have Nyssa there. Nyssa just made everything feel better. Sara had been with The League for six months now and even though she hates it because of what the job entitles, she doesn't regret it because of Nyssa. Sara had strong feelings for Nyssa. Feelings she never had for anyone else before. But, Nyssa was Heir To The Demon, so Sara never told Nyssa of how she felt because they could never be together. Nyssa released Sara from the hug and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nyssa asked.

"No." Sara replied.

Nyssa walked over to the record player in the safehouse, put a record in, and music started playing. Sara wasn't exactly sure why Nyssa was doing this.

"Care to join me for a dance"? Nyssa asked, as she held out her hand for Sara to grab it.

"Sure." Sara responded, taking Nyssa's hand. 

Nyssa pulled Sara closer to her. She placed her left hand on Sara's hip and her right hand was still holding Sara's left. Sara wrapped her arm around Nyssa's hand as they started slow dancing to You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson. 

While they were dancing to this, Nyssa started humming along with the song. It was very relaxing to Sara. They moved together so smoothly. They continued to dance until the song was over with. Nyssa and Sara stared at each other and smiled.

"What was that for?" Sara asked, as she and Nyssa were still swaying with one another.

"I wanted to make you feel better." Nyssa replied. "Did it help by any chance?"

"Yeah, it did. Thank you for making me feel better Nyssa." Sara answered. 

"Always." Nyssa said as she pulled herself away from Sara and was heading towards her bedroom. "You may come sleep in here with me, if you wish."

Sara smiled and starting walking towards Nyssa, "I would love to." Nyssa just smiled in response as she opened her bedroom door and let Sara go in first.

When Sara walked in, she was in shock. Nyssa's room was so big and beautiful. Not that her room was small, but Nyssa's room is clearly the master bedroom. "This room is beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it." Nyssa said as she closed the door and made her way towards her side of the bed. She sat down and patted down to the spot to let Sara know it was okay to sit down. Sara made her way over to Nyssa's bed, with her heart beating so fast she was afraid it was going to jump out of her chest. 

When they both got under the sheets and blankets, Nyssa opened her arms for Sara to allow Sara to cuddle her. Sara laid down on Nyssa's chest. She loved the sound of her heartbeat. This was not the first time that they shared a bed, but it was the first time that they danced and then went to go lay down. 

"Hey Nyssa?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"Out of all the music in the world you could've picked, you chose You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson. Why?"

"Well, for one, it is a beautiful song. But the main reason why I chose it is to let you know that you are not alone Sara and you won't ever be again. I'll always be here with you. Through the good times and the bad. Just know that."

Sara wiped away tears that were falling out of her eyes. Not because she was sad, but because of how beautiful and meaningful Nyssa's words were. Sara lifted her head and gave Nyssa a kiss on the cheek. Nyssa's cheeks turned red because of Sara doing that. Sara smiled knowing that she made Nyssa blush and laid back down on her chest.

"Goodnight Nyssa"

"Goodnight Sara." 

Sara had an easier time getting to sleep that night, despite what had happened and she cannot help but thank her beautiful friend. Her dreams were not filled with the murder, but instead with Nyssa and dancing with her.


End file.
